


Lifeforms

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Series: Beyond Rationality [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as if Chrom and Reflet had forgotten what they were fighting for. For a better future. </p><p>For a better realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeforms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lyrics: "But you, you always find another place to go"

“I have to do this–”

“No!” Responded the other tactician quickly before she could even finish her sentence. “We can’t allow that, Robin. Please…”

Anger was boiling within the white-haired female’s veins as they were in their tent together. She wasn’t going to allow Chrom to deal the final hit once they face Grima; such would only lead to the fell dragon slumbering for another thousand years, only to wake up right after to wreak havoc upon the future people, their descendants of the realm.

They’d be responsible for it.

It was as if Chrom and Reflet had forgotten what they were fighting for. For a better future. 

For a better realm.

Sure their children will be spared from Grima’s wrath, but not the next coming generations. After meeting the twins, Lucina and the other future children of a tragic timeline, she just couldn’t imagine how things would be like years from now. People losing their lives, families, loved ones…

She couldn’t allow that.

Robin slammed her fist against the table where their books and scrolls were laid out. “And what? Allow a bunch of innocent lives be the price of me not slaying Grima? What is one life, weighed against millions? Millions who have done **_absolutely_** nothing to deserve chaos!?”

“Stop it!”

A thud was heard; she found herself pinned against the shelf by her companion. Gritting his teeth, he looked at her with _desperation_ in his eyes, as if trying to tell her something he just couldn't put to words. Such made Robin bite her lip in response, unsure what else to say at the moment. A pregnant pause came right after as his gaze lowered to the ground they were stepping on. Tears slipped down the man’s face as he began to sob silently.

“That one life you’re referring to is you, my beloved wife…” His voice was cracking. “The love of my life, the one I swore I wanted to protect, even if I were the one to die in your place.”

“Reflet…” Her hands cupped his face as she looked at him in the eyes.

“Promise me… You won’t deal the final blow…”

Their onyx hues gazed at the other and immediately, her husband held her tightly in his arms. This time, she felt like she was going to be one tearing up this time. ‘Don’t make it harder than it already is.’ The woman remained silent. She pressed her palms against his chest as she leaned against him to feel his heartbeat.

For this may be the last time she could ever be this close to him.

…She might as well savor the moment while she can.

'You know I can’t do that.’


End file.
